Breathless
by StolenHope
Summary: Sometimes love is a weird thing, I never counted on any of this happening, never really wanted it. I would've been successful and my life would've been fulfilled but… no. ShunUki, AU, Warnings: Light Yaoi.


Sometimes love is a weird thing, I never counted on any of this happening, never really wanted it. I would've been successful and my life would've been fulfilled but… no. Now that I think back about it, I don't think my life would ever have felt right without him; there would've always been something missing.

The day we met, he was lying on the football field right in the centre and I casually took a seat on the third row of bleachers. I have to admit at that point I was fascinated with him; our school was high on academics and seeing someone act so carefree, it surprised me.

Maybe he is reciting facts in his head, I told myself letting my curiosity get the best of me and before I knew what I was doing, I had set down my bag and headed towards him desperate to find out what he was doing.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked leaning forward and looking straight down at him.

His eyes remained closed and I couldn't help admire his tanned skin, "Hello?"

His hand reached up and scratched his nose before he let out a mumbled snore; or at least that was the best way I could sum up that sound.

I stared down at him for a moment wondering whether or not I should wake him from his slumber. Maybe he hadn't meant to fall asleep but he simply couldn't keep himself awake.

I sighed before I reached down and shook him a little, "Excuse me, you fell asleep and next class should be starting soon," I said putting on a big smile.

His eyes slowly open and met mine. I swear that was the first time I ever truly understood the word breathless; although I ensure you I have had many of those moments since then. His eyes were the sweetest colour of grey I have ever seen just like a pebble on the ocean shore.

"Hmm, what a pleasant dream…" He spoke so softly as he stared up at me that I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear at all.

"I am sorry but you seemed to have fallen asleep and I am sure you wouldn't want to be late for class," The words seemed to flow out of me faster then ever before like I couldn't get them out fast enough.

He smiled up at me for a quick second before closing his eyes again, "Well if that is case would you please be kind enough to wake me at the end of the day? Wouldn't want to be late to get home after all."

I was shocked. I had worked so hard to get into this school; the highest academic private school in the country, and this man was treating it as a joke! He was skipping class to lay in the sun and sleep! I was totally repulsed by him…

Although I am more then a little embarrassed I will admit that I jolted my body straight and stormed away from him although I was sure I heard him called out from his place on the ground that his name was Shunsui Kyouraku.

I don't know why but at the end of the day, I did wake him although I didn't say a single word to him and I stormed off immediately afterwards. I did wake him though….

I guess it was strange for me that I would always consider that my best memory that I have held through all the years but that was probably the most meaningful moment of my life. It was the first time that I saw him and although at the point he repulsed me for his carefree attitude I could not bring myself to hate him.

After the day I met him, I avoided the football field. I know that seems petty now but I was horrified by his behaviour so I spent the next couple of weeks in the library studying during my lunches. I was determined to become a doctor and I had no time to waste on freeloaders; yes, that was exactly was he was. Now if only my subconscious had agreed with me…

One sunny afternoon I had decided I was going to study outside under the shade of a nice tree; one of those days where it's truly a shame to be stuck in doors, but well I was going over the previous chapters of my biology text in my head, I found myself idly wandering to the football field. I stopped when I realized where I was but I couldn't help but be surprised when I saw him sitting on the field on a pink kimono.

I walked over to him and stared down at him, "Do you ever go to class?" I asked in the most condescending tone I could manage; god, I was breathless again.

He turned around and smiled up at me before holding up a couple of peach bubble tea, "I do occasionally although recently I have been waiting for you to return to join me for a drink," his voice was velvet smooth, his ego soared in it, "A fellow could get the impression you don't like him."

I had to admit I could probably have passed up the drink but I do like bubble tea and I was sure sitting with him for a couple of moments wouldn't kill me.

I took a seat on the kimono next to him and stared at him, "Why don't you take your academics seriously?" I shocked myself a little at that moment, god how I wish I could've taken back that but it all lead right to where it was suppose to.

"There's more to life then text books and tests," he said as he punctured the straw through the foil top of the bubble tea and handed it to me.

Again I found he repulsed me so the rest of the lunch period I sat there with him silently. He stared at me the entire time but I made a mental note not to stare back as I continued to go through the material in my head.

When the bell sounded I stood up with a quickly bow of the head and a mumbled thank you before hading towards the school.

"Wait," his voice froze my feet, "Could you tell me your name?"

I think I must've debated over whether I would make up a fake name or tell him mine before I finally spoke, "Juushiro Ukitake," and I continued my pace towards the school.

"See you tomorrow Juu-Chan"

I should've stopped going at that point, I don't know what I continued to go back over and over again but I began finding something talking more and more with him. Every day was a new adventure with him but, although I was enjoying myself, my studies had turned down hill. Throughout that year I had kept a high ninety average but since I had began going to see him, my marks had been dropping to the mid seventies. It was around that point I made a decision.

"Will you be back tomorrow Juu-Chan?" His voice was so excited, so happy, basking to say the least, every time he spoke what had become my nickname for him only.

"No," I said quickly and turned to begin walking away but his hand grabbed my arm.

"The day after?" He sounded almost as if he was pleading with me but I made myself believe it was only my imagination.

"No," I said again and tried to pull my arm loose but he spun me around placing both his hands on my shoulders.

"The day after that?" He sounded almost frantic, almost stressed and I was almost sure at that point that I was dreaming, he had never once expressed any stress before.

"Shun-kun… I can't, I need to pull my grades up or…" I couldn't finish it and I knew at that moment I would be back every day; that I no longer had the strength to keep away from him. He had pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't pull free, I couldn't stop him, he was my personal ecstasy.

For years and years I continued to lose my breath when every new day my eyes fell on him. He no longer repulsed me I am happy to say, instead he just had me wound around him fingers; he was my everything.

We made it through; school although my grades only ended at a low eighty, but either case I never went to college, I wouldn't have been able to stay so far away from him. I took a boring office job but even if I could, I wouldn't do anything different.

"Juu-Chan," he called to me as I stepped out of the taxi; he was always waiting for me to get home, everyday.

"Shun-Kun," I spoke and moved towards him, "What's with all the excitement?"

He stopped the cab and pushed me back towards it just smiling towards me, "I have something to show you."

He gave the directions to the cab driver and I stared at him. I would have loved to be in his shoes, he would never need to work; a perk of being born with wealth.

When we came to stop, he paid the driver and pulled me along into a huge building. This was a place I would never dream of stepping, it almost seemed like a hotel.

He dragged me to the elevator and as we got in he asked me to press the penthouse button. I was a little confused as to why he would want to be here but he just kept smiling and, to be honest, I could never say no to him.

"Why are we here?" I asked as we stepped towards the door of the penthouse suite.

"Because," he said putting a key into the lock and turning it, "It's our new home."

It was our home, our first home together; our personal paradise. We ate together, we cuddled in front of the television together and drank our tea on the balcony together. We did everything from that point on together; it was personal bliss. To make everything even better, every morning when I opened my eyes and saw his face, I once again was breathless.

"Juu-Chan, it's okay, you'll be fine, I will do anything I can for you." He says as he holds tightly to my hand and I wish that everything would be okay, I wish we were back on the field.

"Shun-kun, I love you," I say lying on my death bed; a hospital bed, it's the only words that make sense, "You changed my life and made it better."

I understand now why they say your whole life flashes before your eyes when you die; he was my whole life and more. I wish I knew he was going to be alright in the future but I am not sure, I wouldn't be without him.

I pull him hand up and press my lips on it, at least for this last night, he will stay with me again. Maybe I will even wake up one last time and he can leave me breathless.


End file.
